


Everybody Loses (We've All Got Bruises)

by DaughterofElros



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bruise Play, Bruises, M/M, Mild Painplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny accidentally learns that Patrick has a secret kink. He can't help but explore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loses (We've All Got Bruises)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the incredible, stunning Liandria for the beta, the encouragement, and keeping me in line.
> 
> Title is from Train's "Bruises" ft. Ashley Monroe

They lose to the Flyers at home, 4-1.

It’s pretty damn shameful. They’re better than this. They all _know_ they’re better than this, but tonight… they weren’t. They fell apart out there, handed the Flyers the game on a motherfucking platter. The locker room is quiet, all shamed silence and moody, disgusted glares into the depths of their lockers. They let themselves down,let each other down,and all most of them want is to get out of the United Center for the night, put the loss behind them and move forward.

Quenneville reads them the riot act, justifiably so, and there are questions to answer from reporters, where they have to rehash that disaster of a game, go over the hits that they took, the goals they missed, the mistakes they made.

Jonny is seething inside, keyed up and angry, but he knows better than to let that out now. Instead, he addresses the team with a succinct, “We’ll be better tomorrow” that’s halfway between a promise and a threat. The guys nod and there are some mutters of agreement before they start heading out in groups of two and three. Jonny lets them go, because there’s really only one person he wants to talk to right now. Well, more like yell at right now.

Kaner ducks his glare though and tries to slip out alongside Shawzy. Jonny follows them out of the locker room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he snaps, and Kaner stops short, wheeling around to face him.

“None of your business, asshole,” he spits out. Shawzy stands there looking awkward as fuck, but Jonny doesn’t spare him more than a glance. He doesn’t have a bone to pick with Shaw.

“You’d better believe it’s my motherfucking business when my winger just totally falls apart out there and stops passing the fucking puck.”

“I passed to you, motherfucker.” Patrick spits back at him. “Even when I should have just taken the shot myself. Don’t get pissed at me that you missed.”

“Maybe if you had listened and passed when I was open, instead of two seconds too late every time, we’d have had some points tonight.” He’s up in Patrick’s space now, crowding him into the wall. “But no, you wanted to focus on losing your cool and sticking it to the Flyers.” Shaw wisely chooses this moment to depart, muttering something about seeing them tomorrow. Neither one of them so much as glance in his direction, both focused too intently on their argument.

“Fuck you.” Patrick says heatedly. “You didn’t hear what that fucking douchebag said about my sister.”

“Yeah, I fucking did.” Jonny retorts. “Fuck him. You don’t get to lose your head like that. Your sisters would kick your ass themselves if they knew you played like shit tonight because you let yourself get rattled.”

“You think I don’t fucking _know_ that, asshole?” Patrick shoves at him. “Fuck you.” Jonny shoves him back, letting himself slip a little and give in to the frustration and the desire to get physical that he’s been holding in check all game, since the last thing they needed was to spend more time sucking at penalty kills.

They scuffle for a minute before Jonny manages to wrap his hand around Patrick’s forearm, slamming it into the wall. He isn’t expecting the move to be so effective, and is kind of shocked when Patrick immediately goes still. Pat’s expression changes, but the tension doesn’t leave his body. It’s more like it _shifts_ , goes from violence and anger to something else, something more.. internal.

It leaves Jonny at a little bit of a loss, because he understood the fighting, but he doesn’t understand what’s happening now. It takes him a second to realize that he’s still pressing the heel of his hand into Patrick’s arm, and that Patrick’s making a tight, pained sound. He’s just enough of a bastard that he doesn’t care for a second, digs in a little harder, feels an ugly satisfaction as he does so. He has a vaguest recollection that Patrick took a puck to the arm in their game against the Avalanche a couple of days ago, and has the thought that it serves him right to endure a little pain for being such an ass tonight.

It’s not pain reflected in Patrick’s eyes though. It should be, it’s what Jonny expects to see, but that’s not what’s there at all. Instead, there’s pleading, and a hint of nervousness, and… arousal.

Holy Fuck.

Jonny loosens his grip, intending to step back, to see if he’s reading this situation correctly. He catches Patrick’s flicker of disappointment, and his brain quickly does the math.  Patrick is definitely turned on by this. Whatever _this_ is.

 Wanting to test the insane thought that’s just crossed his mind, he deliberately brings Patrick’s arm down, tugging it straight in front of him. He gives him every opportunity to pull away, but Patrick never even so much as makes a move. Instead he remains utterly still, watching Jonny expectantly, letting him do what he wants.

Jonny’s fingers circle Patrick’s wrist loosely, hold it steady as he pushes the sleeve of Patrick’s shirt up to reveal a mottled bruise on the soft skin of Patrick’s forearm. He swipes his thumb across the smooth skin, the barest hint of a touch, watching as Patrick’s eyes go dark. It _does_ something to both of them, and Jonny knows that even if it’s the smart thing to do, he’s not going to stop here.

He presses his thumb into the bruise this time, putting pressure on it until he drags a choked gasp out of Patrick, a helpless, uninhibited sound that goes straight to Jonny’s cock. Patrick bites his lip then, the pressure of his teeth leaving a line of white where he drags them across his lower lip. The firm press of his thumb at the edge of the bruise results in Patrick choking out his name.

“What?” he challenges. Patrick blinks, keeps his eyes closed like he’s fighting a losing battle with himself. Finally he just whispers,

“ _Please._ ” And really, that’s all that Jonny needs to hear. He crushes his lips to Patrick’s with a wild, bruising force, daring Patrick to tell him to stop. He never does though, just goads Jonny in this like he does with everything, until it’s more nipping, biting, and dragging teeth across swollen lips than kissing. Patrick’s into it though- Jonny can feel his arousal as he grinds hard against Jonny’s thigh, can hear it in the way he into Jonny’s mouth.

It’s stupid, because they’re in the middle of a hallway, and anyone could turn the corner at any moment and see them, but Jonny isn’t really thinking straight. If he was, he would never in a million years have let himself do what he does next. He throws caution and restraint out the window and shoves a hand into Patrick’s pants to touch his dick, jacking him off roughly despite the awkward angle, swallowing down the obscene noises that he makes.

He keeps exploiting the bruise on Patrick’s arm, at least until Patrick wrenches it away. For a second, Jonny thinks he’s done something wrong, taken this too far. He breaks the brutal, filthy kiss to apologize, but Patrick is just dragging his fingers to press against his hip, right above his waistband. The skin here is almost entirely unblemished, so Jonny frowns when Patrick hisses at the contact.

“Where Hartnell checked me into the boards tonight,” he explains, referring to a particularly brutal hit that had given the power play which resulted in their only goal. Jonny understands a bit better then how much Patrick gets off on this. He’s truly into the pain of it, so much so that he wants Jonny to exploit this while the bruise is still fresh, still forming, wanting the pain to bloom while it’s still building.

“Fuck.” He whispers, and then does what Patrick’s asking, pressing into the tenderness until Patrick is gasping from the combination of pain and the pleasure, and coming all over Jonny’s hand, his head dropping to Jonny’s shoulder where he can bury his face in Jonny’s neck.

They stand like that for a minute or two while Jonny processes how reckless and stupid and _insane_ they are for this. It’s Patrick who breaks the silence with a breathless laugh.

“If I knew you would be this into it, I would have told you about my thing for bruises years ago.”

Jonny kisses him again then, softer than a moment before but equally as stupid, because they’re still in the hallway and anyone happening by now might not see the kinky sex shit, but there’d be no missing the overflow of emotion here.

“I wouldn’t have known what to do with it years ago, because I would have had no idea that I was into this shit.” He confesses. Patrick snorts.

“Please. You totally have a control kink. And if you want, we can argue about it. Or, we can go back to your condo right now, where you can put me on my knees to give you a blowjob, and grab my hair and fuck my throat until you come.”

And okay, yeah, that shit sounds stupidly _hot_. Patrick smirks.

“See? Control kink.” He shrugs, and Jonny might kill him if he weren’t still so turned on. “I should probably mention that I’d be into letting you make new bruises too, with your mouth, or your fingers and shit while we fuck.” He says nonchalantly, and Jonny is almost uncomfortable with how much that idea turns him on. It’s not just the image of doing it, it’s knowing that Patrick _wants_ him to.

“You know, maybe I should drive.” Patrick says with false innocence. “You’re looking a little… distracted.”

“Fuck you.” Jonny retorts, but he hands the keys over anyway, since there’s a difference between being stubborn and being stupid. Besides, they both know that he’s going to end up telling Patrick what to do anyway, bitching about it when he tries to take a different route just to piss Jonny off until he gives in and follows Jonny’s instructions.

Which, okay, it’s possible that there might be something to Patrick’s assessment that he gets off on being in control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created prior to August, 2015. While I no longer produce new content featuring Patrick Kane, all works I have created remain in the Archive.


End file.
